plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cob Cannon
The Cob Cannon is an upgrade plant which can be purchased from Crazy Dave at his shop and must be planted over two side-by-side Kernel-pults, which must be placed one in front of the other in the same row, horizontally planted. Cob Cannons cost $20,000 to buy in Crazy Dave's Shop. It takes exactly 36.41 seconds to generate a new cob, It is the final plant. Suburban Almanac Entry Cob Cannon Tap or click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Must be planted on 2 side by side kernel-pults What's the deal with Cob Cannon, anyway? He went to Harvard. He practices law in a prestigious New York firm. He can explode whole areas of zombies with a single corn launch. All this is common knowledge. But deep inside, what really makes him tick? Cost: 500 Recharge: very slow Cob Recharge: 36 secs. Strategy The Cob Cannon costs 500 sun to place and does not fire automatically. Instead, it has a missile effect and animation. The missile itself is a corn cob which takes about 36 seconds for the Cob Cannon to load. Once it is ready, the player can click on the Cob Cannon and then use the crosshair to aim the shot. You can also right click to cancel the launch or you can click on the shovel two times to cancel the launch.The cob has a devastating effect, much like that of a Cherry Bomb, but will still require two hits to kill a Gargantuar, as all explosives do. The missile usually takes about 2-3 seconds between launching and detonating. The Cob Cannon, although highly expensive, is very effective and can dominate entire waves of Zombies very quickly, as the cobs do not use up sun between firings. Think of it as a reusable Cherry Bomb, if you don't plan to use it much, stick with the Cherry Bomb, but if you plan to use an explosive over and over again, use the Cob Cannon. The Cob Cannon is better than the Cherry Bomb in 3 ways. First, it is reusable. Second, its cob recharges faster than a Cherry Bomb. Third, it's cob can be fired on plants (including itself) and ice (without the need of a Jalapeno) or the pool (without the need of a Lily Pad), while a Cherry Bomb needs a Lily Pad for pool (flower pot for roof) use and cannot be planted on other plants (besides the Pumpkin and Flower Pot) and ice. In a few words, it is a ballistic missile in corn-cob form. Note that the Cob Cannon can be eaten at the normal rate, despite its size, and cannot be protected with Pumpkins. Thus, they must be placed carefully. Fortunately, however, Bungee Zombies cannot target them. Be careful when clicking on sun that appears or falls over a Cob Cannon, as you may accidentally engage it. If this happens, you can cancel it either by clicking on a seed packet, pressing the Esc button or right-clicking. If you just click at a Cob Cannon thinking it may disengage, be warned as it will only shoot itself, (but not destroy itself) and wastes your patience on waiting for some Cobs that appear 36 seconds after recharging. They are good to use in almost every level. Advantage: Can be used as a reusable Cherry Bomb. Aims anywhere on the map. Disadvantage: Easily Vulnerable. Cannot be Pumpkin Protected. Cost more in Survival: Endless. Takes up 2 spaces in the lawn. Most expensive plant in sun. Lags Speed in the DS Version. Survival: Endless Although it isn't usually necessary in levels (except on occasion in the Survival: Hard levels) the Cob Cannon is one of the most helpful plants for Survival: Endless. Setups can be classified as either 0, 2, 4, 6, or 8+ Cob builds, the highest being 20 cobs (requiring a macro to play). The 0 and 2 Cob builds require a rotation of instants and/or double Ice-shrooms (Ice-shroom with Imitater Ice-shroom), while the 6 and 8 Cob builds use constant Cob rotations. The 4 Cob build is quite flexible, with more space and more frequent Cob rotation than other builds. Easier builds are 6 cobs and 8 cob builds - 6 cob builds are the somewhat flexible as it can achieve a constant cob rotation or mixed with instants, the average time between cob launches being 12 seconds. The 8 cob build is recommended for newer players who want to achieve a constant rotation without much trouble. The main problem with these builds is that they require a constant barrage of cobs, making the game somewhat tiring. Despite having many cobs, reducing the space available for other plants, as long as the timing of the player is good, said other plants aren't necessary. Beware, however, that some of the cobs will be quite vulnerable, since there is literally no safe place to put cobs after the first four (barring someone with extremely good timing who can time Imp landings, Digger Zombie surfacing, and/or underwater pool zombie surfacing (the ones that come up from the pool every two waves) apart from the front lines. Although this can be easily solved by using an Ice-shroom 5.5 seconds before the zombies show up, the safest cobs are the four cobs in the back of the pool lanes as there will be no Digger Zombies and Imps (or Balloon Zombies that have made it very far before being popped). However, arguably the easiest setup is the 4 Cob setup, as it does not require perfect timing as the builds with more cobs do; nor does it require a large amount of instants as the builds with fewer cobs do. Most of the plants aren't very vulnerable to zombies, in addition to the Cob Cannons being completely safe once the setup is complete. In addition to this, the 4 Cob setup is easiest to build due to its relative ability to withstand zombies before it is completed. In fact, they are the safest ways as no zombies can come near them unless they eat the pool's front row plants which is unlikely to happen. Buttered Popcorn The Cob Cannon is the only plant you can have in the iPad-exclusive Mini-game Buttered Popcorn. It is a Pool level, so there are only four. Due to the slower cooldown of the cobs and the number of zombies, use butter to stall the zombies, watch out for Pole Vaulting Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie though, since there are no last line of defense weapons and they can eat your brains while leaving no damage to your cobs. If the Gargantuar appears, use butter to stun him first before hitting him with the cobs, or the Imp will eat a Cob Cannon. Cob-Cannon Song(to the tune of Mary had a Little lamb or London Bridge is Falling Down) Cob-Cannon is shooting corn, shooting corn, shooting corn!Cob-Cannon is shooting corn;my fare corn cob! x3 Popcorn Party and Defcorn 5 To unlock the Achievements Popcorn Party and Defcorn 5, you must kill two Gargantuars with Cob Cannons on a single level and have five Cob Cannons on a single level, respectively (easiest way is to play the minigame Last Stand). It makes sense to do them both on the same level. After you have all five Cob Cannons up and the first corn cob hits a Gargantuar, it will throw the Imp off its back (assuming that two cobs were not fired at once). If the Cob Cannons are in the same row as the Gargantuar, it is wise to put a Squash or a Cherry Bomb right in front of your Cob Cannons to kill any Imps that were thrown at it. Also, because it takes time for the Cob Cannons to load, you should wait for multiple to load before trying to dispatch the Gargantuars. Trivia *The Cob Cannon looks like a giant corn supported by two wooden sticks and four wheels. *The wheels of the Cob Cannon or made of sliced corn, though it seems impossible to support a lot of weight for just four slices. *If a Bungee Zombie is in the middle of stealing a Kernel-pult and if they are upgraded into a Cob Cannon, the Bungee Zombie will take the Kernel-pult from the Cob Cannon but it won't be downgraded. *The length of a Cob Cannon is the same as the height of the Tall-nut if placed vertically. *This is the only non-aquatic plant besides the Grave Buster that can't be be protected by a Pumpkin, excluding the Pumpkin itself, even though the zombies can eat it at the same rate as a plant which takes up 1 space. *The Cob Cannon is one of the two instant kills that can be used more than once, the other being the Chomper. *The Cob Cannon, the Starfruit and Wall-nut are the only plants with minigames dedicated to them. *The Cob Cannon and Cattail are the only plants that can shoot anywhere, although the Cattail does it by itself while the Cob Cannon is controlled *The Cob Cannon's eyes are similar to the Spikeweed's and the Spikerock's. *If a Cob Cannon is in a process of shooting cob missiles at zombies, and it instantly gets eaten, the cob will just disappear. *When the Cob Cannon's cob projectile explodes, it looks like it makes a hole in the level image. The same image is produce when it's shot into the pool. * The Cob Cannon is one of the plants that has red eye pupils, the other three being the Torchwood, Spikeweed and the Spikerock. * This is the only plant that takes up two squares on the lawn. ** However, Gargantuars and Vehicle Zombies can still squash it like a single square sized plant. * The Cob Cannon, the Starfruit, the Cattail, the Gloom-shroom, Cherry Bomb,Doom-shroom and the Threepeater are the only plants that can fire outside the lane it is planted on. *Plant projectiles or other instants don't hurt other plants, yet the Cob Cannon needs to shoot up in the air rather than straight to the zombie. **However this could be because it would have to be turned to aim, meaning it would have to aim upwards to shoot outside its lane. * The Cob Cannon takes the same amount of chomps before it's completely eaten, even though it takes up two spots. One would think it would have more durability. Therefore Digger Zombies can eat it in four bites. * If a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump a Cob Cannon, it slides forward in midair, landing behind the Cob Cannon, because it would not make sense if the zombie lands up in the middle of a plant. * For a Pogo Zombie, he has to jump 4 times before jumping over the Cob Cannon when frozen. * If you look closely, it seems that the seed packet of the Cob Cannon doesn't have eyes. *The Cob Cannon is the only plant that is both a shooting plant and an explosive. *When the Cob Cannon shoots the cob of corn in the DS version, it will be slow to hit the zombies, slower than the other versions. *The Cob Cannon, Ice-shroom and Jalapeno are the only explosive plants that don't create a word while detonating. *The Cob Cannon explosion makes popcorn. *The Cob Cannon and the Kernel-pult are the only grains in the game. *The Cob Cannon is the only plant that cannot be stolen by a Bungee Zombie. *Despite the wheels, the Cob Cannon cannot move. *Strangely enough, two Lily Pads are enough to hold the weight of a Cob Cannon. *The Cob Cannon's cob is the biggest projectile in the game, even itself *In its Almanac picture, it is placed irregularly instead of on 2 squares. *Cob Cannon is thought to be the most powerful plant. *However, this is agreeably not true as it has very many disadvantages. *Bungee Zombies cannot carry Cob Cannons as they are too big for the Bungee Zombie to lift. *The Cobcannon is the most expensive plant in the game, excluding beghouled and beghouled twist and versus mode. See Also These *Upgrade Plants *Plants *Kernel-pult *Roof *Lobbed Shots *Corn Cob *Buttered Popcorn *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies .]] Gallery BlastMark.png|A Cob Cannon impact CobCannon cob.png|Cob Cob Cannon2.png|Cob Cannon Corncob.png|A Cob falling to the Ground Last Stand Cob Cannon build.jpg|Cob Cannon in Last Stand Plants & zombies 100.jpg Cobs.png Kernel-pult2.png|Cob Cannon's Downgrade PVZ9.jpg|Buttered popcorn in action Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn Party Achievement icon 3000 flags.jpg|The Hardinero's Warhead Setup (10 Cob Cannons) CC.gif|A Cob Cannon Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Upgrades Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Explosive Plants